


K.O.

by Min_baby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Boys In Love, Bruises, Drunk Sex, Face Punching, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Illegal Activities, M/M, Sex, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_baby/pseuds/Min_baby
Summary: Neo City boxing is a decent boxing gym by day but at night it becomes a prolific, legendary location for illegal fighting. However even a place like this isn't immune to love, heartbreak and bad decisions just to name a few.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 11





	K.O.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a work from user TRASHCAKE called "street credit" (I don't know how or even if you can tag other users so if anyone can tell me how that would be greatly appreciated) it's one of the best fics I've ever fuckin read. This story is also inspired by NCT 127 'Kick It' era. It is by far one of my favorite eras they've had like the vibes and the aesthetic were really appealing to me. - 🔹🔹🔹

•××××××××××××××××××××•

"What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Jungwoo looked up at YangYang, who was crouched in front of him, with a huge smile on his face.

"You of all people know that this", Jungwoo motioned up and down toward his body as he spoke, his voice raspy "Is what's wrong with me".

YangYang took a step back to take in the full picture. Jungwoo was slumped over on a small metal bench leaning on a wall of lockers. If not for the thick lines of blood dripping from his mouth and leaving bright red pools on his ratty white muscle-T and the bruises slowly coming into color all over his face he could have just been a tired soul who wanted to take a rest on a bench.

Moments later YangYang could hear the frantic footsteps of Taeyong and Doyoung as they raced down the hallway leading to the piss poor excuse for a locker room at Neo City.

"What the fuck was that"? Although Taeyong was out of breath he was still fuming over the state of Jungwoo and what he had just witnessed moments ago inside the ring. 

Doyoung trailing close behind Taeyong, was equally winded and equally as pissed but instead of screaming profanities at Jungwoo he ran straight to him and embraced him, maybe a bit too much because a quiet, pained moan escaped his lips which caused Doyoung to quickly pull away and instead just stare down at Jungwoo with a concerned and sorrowful expression.

YangYang, Taeyong and Doyoung all turned away from Jungwoo who seemed too out of it to know any different. 

"How bad is it"? Doyoung was the first to ask the question him and Taeyong were both thinking. 

From behind them Jungwoo groaned out, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here". But they all three ignored his retort.

YangYang took a pause and then spoke. "The bleeding isn't as severe as it looks, none of his fingers feel broken but they will definitely be bruised and swollen for a while and he seems drowsy but I don't think he has a concussion," YangYang paused once more before continuing with his diagnosis. "But I do think he might have a broken rib or two. A hesitant sigh of relief came from Taeyong and Doyoung almost in unison.

"Well that's good but Yuta is gonna be major league pissed when he sees you Monday." Taeyong resisted the urge to flick Jungwoo in the head as he said this.

________________________________________________  
________________________________________________

Outside Neo City it was humid as usual for the beginning of summer but the weather didn't seem to bother anybody much.

For the past 5 years Neo City has been in operation Yuta has always been the first to arrive every day and this Monday morning was no different. He was leaning against the drivers side door of his teal blue sports car scrolling through his phone occasionally taking puffs of his cigarette when Jaehyun and Johnny pulled up in the same car blasting some girl group song loud enough that Yuta could hear it before the car even came into view.

After a few minutes Johnny finally shut the car off and the parking lot was blissfully quiet once again. Jaehyun stepped out of Johnny's black and iridescent Jeep with a wide grin on his face and the tips of his ears bright red,  
"Good Morning Yuta" he spoke, trying not to giggle in the process.

"What the fucks up with him?" Yuta questioned Johnny as he came around the front of his car to stand by a still grinning Jaehyun.

"Beats me." Johnny said to Yuta while looking at Jaehyun with a knowing smirk

Yuta just rolled his eyes and went back to mindlessly scrolling through his phone. They had never made it official or really defined their "relationship" but everyone at Neo City knew that Johnny and Jaehyun messed around and slept over at each other's places often.

Soon after Johnny and Jaehyun arrived the rest of Neo City followed suit.

First was Taeil who walked two blocks from the nearest bus stop all the way to Neo City every day. All the NC boys had offered on multiple occasions to give him a ride seeing as he doesn't have his license and is also the oldest member but he would always politely decline. And to top it all off he's the only member of NC who's place no one has ever seen before. All they know is that he comes from the East side of town.

"Howdy fuck heads, miss my fat ass this weekend?" Taeil questioned.

Johnny without looking away from Jaehyun replied, "I thought about you every single night". And then proceeded to flip him off.

Taeil just laughed as he walked over to Yuta and bummed a smoke from him. "So how are we doing with our finances these days hmm?" 

Yuta questioned with a casual tone. He knows good and well that Taeil has everything under control but he also knows that his work load on the weekends was always double or even triple what he gets through the week.

Three weeks out of every month Neo City boxing opens its doors to the illegal fighting scene.

Most of their patrons are from around the city but they occasionally get ones that aren't from the area coming to see for themselves what the notorious place has to offer.

But you can't just show up and walk right through the front door. There are a few steps and information required to get you in. Before you can even think about showing up to throw some punches in the ring you have to come in a week prior and get your photo taken and then give your weight, height, age and name to Doyoung who will then put you on the roster for the following weeks fights.

If you have just come to NC to bet on some fighters things are a little less complicated.

On the nights that they hold fights whether you plan to fight or bet the procedure begins all the same.

First one must come to the small metal door that is located on the right most side of the building.

Once to the door you must knock twice waiting a few seconds in between knocks and then you say "Neo got my back" and Jaehyun will let you in.

After you make it inside you are then directed down to the basement where you are stopped at a second door and asked by Johnny "paper or plastic?" If you answer paper that means you plan to fight in the ring so you go left into a room where all the fighters prepare for their fights. Taeyong and Doyoung supervis so as to make certain that no arguments erupt.

However if you answer plastic that means you are betting on fighters. So you go right where Taeil gets your name, your betting money and who they bet on and in return you get a ticket. This ticket lists the individual's name, how much money they bet and who they bet on.

It may seem complicated to outsiders but it's what works for the NC boys.

"Ew when you talk to me like you're my boss it really creeps me out." Taeil said while exhaling a big cloud of smoke.

Yuta flicked Taeil on the forehead and said, "I am your boss dumbass."

Just then a small motorcycle wizzed into the parking next to Johnny's and everyone was curious as to who the driver was, even Yuta. When they took of the silver helmet and began fixing their hair Johnny couldn't help but laugh.

"Haechan where in the fuck did you get that thing?" Taeil said mystified . He walked over to it and kicked it's front tire.

Haechan quickly swatted Taeil away while saying, "Well as you all know my uncle owns a junkyard and me and my cousin decided to build a bike out of spare parts we found and I get to use it first." 

Without missing a beat Johnny chuckled and said,"Who in their right mind would let you have first dibs on a newly constructed bike?"

"I won a game of rock, paper, scissors." Haechan grinned real wide. "Best two out of three."

Before anyone could make any further remarks Taeyong's bubblegum pink truck pulled into the lot and suddenly Taeil, Johnny and Jaehyun went silent all at once.

Doyoung and Taeyong jumped out of the truck first. Haechan was dumbfounded. "Why the hell is everyone being so fucking qu-..." The moment he laid eyes on Jungwoo he knew what was up. 

Haechan's sudden pause was enough for Yuta to pull his eyes from his phone screen to look at the boy and when he saw his wide-eyed look he immediately spun around to see Doyoung and Taeyong walking slowly towards the others with a badly beaten Jungwoo trailing not far behind.

"How in the fuck did this happen?" Yuta yelled as he walked up to the three men. He looked from Doyoung to Taeyong to Jungwoo's sorry appearance back to Doyoung in a matter of seconds. "HELLO IS NOBODY GOING TO ANSWER ME??!!!?!??!! •××××××××××××××××××××•


End file.
